


A colorful gift

by Prisca



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Mazekeen gets a colorful gift and Lucifer can't understand why she loves it
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	A colorful gift

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC Advent calendar 2019  
> Prompt: (ugly) seasonal clothes

Lucifer was lying on his kingsized bed, two half-naked women at his side, a glass of his favorite Whiskey in his hands. This was the way he loved to start into a new day.

Suddenly the door was torn open. Lucifer smiled when he recognized the demoness. „Maze. What can I do for you? Wanna keep us company?“

„We need to talk!“ She stepped closer, her dark eyes sparkling with anger, the whip in her hand swung back and forth. Everyone else would have been intimidated by this sight; rightly so, Lucifer thought, when she was in this state it was better not to step into her way.

But he was the devil, not scared of anyone. So he eyed her half amused, half curious. And then he noticed it, this… thing… around her neck, which didn't fit in the slightest to her sexy outfit. „What's that? A new instrument for torture?“

To his surprise Maze calmed down and even smiled. „Humans call it a scarf. They need it to keep themselves warm during winter.“

„It looks... strange.“

„It's a gift from the little one.“ Maze outright beamed now. „She made it by herself.“

„Well, maybe we can use it for some bondage play.“

„No way. Use your own one for your dirty phantasies.“

Lucifer frowned. „My own one?“

„She asked me about your favorite colors because she wants to make one for you, too.“

Oh no! Lucifer cringed inwardly and decided to stay out of Trixie's way for a long, long while. At least until summer.


End file.
